


Injured Bird

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera/Joan - Injury/Wound, Joan tending to Vera's wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured Bird

"Get out."

Joan's voice was harsh even as she all but pushed the nurse aside, her touch light even as she moved to gently probe Vera's wrist, well aware that the other woman had all but shut down. Her eyes focused on Vera's face even as she moved to tend to Vera's wrist, the shifting of Vera's bones under her touch making her all too aware of how fragile, how easily hurt Vera was. Vera had said nothing since the incident, silent and yet, she stank of vinegar. Boomer. Boomer had been the one who had done this and she would pay. All the same Joan had concentrated on fixing the girl's wrist in place, her touch light as she smoothed the tape over the bandage holding it all in place. The bruise had been already forming and yet Vera had not moved or said anything. How easy it would be to just do what she wanted with Vera and yet... she cared enough to hold back. 

She had sent the nurse from the room and now, as she moved to lightly tuck loose hair back from Vera's eyes, she finally felt the girl flinch. Good. She was feeling something. All the same she spoke gently as she sent her home, she would visit later, make sure Vera had done as she needed. All the same she knew this was the last time she would be treating Vera like a fragile, injured bird.


End file.
